


our secret moments

by irrationalqueer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, post coming out universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrationalqueer/pseuds/irrationalqueer
Summary: It’s a little bit exhilarating, the way they’d run, actually run down the hallway and crammed their tall bodies into this tiny alcove. Fiona hadn’t even given either of them a chance to calm down or catch their breath; she had just pushed Dani against the wall with her own body and started kissing her.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	our secret moments

Dani can barely breathe. 

There’s a stitch in her side and her chest is heaving and her breath is coming in gasps that would definitely be heard by the people down the hall if they weren’t being instantly swallowed up by Fiona’s mouth. It’s a little bit exhilarating, the way they’d run, actually run down the hallway and crammed their tall bodies into this tiny alcove. Fiona hadn’t even given either of them a chance to calm down or catch their breath; she had just pushed Dani against the wall with her own body and started kissing her. 

They’re maybe pushing the limits of their newfound freedom by being so public about this, but Dani didn’t come out to the entire internet just to pretend like she isn’t incredibly turned on by her girlfriend, that they don’t regularly stop what they’re doing to kiss or cuddle or whatever. They’re keeping this to themselves, protecting it, but they’re not hiding anymore; it’s a choice rather than a necessity. They’d shown up tonight basically matching - Dani had insisted on glitter and short skirts, Fiona had insisted on “not black” and flat shoes. She’d gotten Fiona into the short dress she’s wearing purely by promising to take it off for her later, and she’d never go back on her word. Dani’s skirt is a flashy, festive gold and Fiona’s dress is shining silver, and it’s impossible to mistake them for anything but a couple, and Dani kind of loves that. They don’t have to talk about it; they don’t even have to address it. People know and they just don’t have to deal with it anymore and they can be as subtle or as obvious as they want.

It’s been good for both of them, Dani thinks. It’s made them both more comfortable and braver around their inner circle. Dani had definitely been teasing Fiona before, drinking just enough to take the edge off her social anxiety and then teasing Fiona more and more as the party went on. She thinks maybe the last straw was deliberately hiking up her skirt when she’d sat back down from grabbing their last drinks; she’d heard a sharp intake of breath right before Fiona grabbed her wrist and yanked her up off the couch and dragged her out of the room, shouting some excuse about the bathroom over her shoulder. She thought Fiona would at least take her home before attacking her, but Dani’s not complaining, except that she’s genuinely kind of lightheaded and she doesn’t want to pass out in their friend’s hallway.

Luckily, Fiona seems to recognize this and moves her attention to Dani’s jaw, sucking kisses down the side of her neck and making a home at the join of her neck and shoulder. Dani’s head lolls back and she can’t hold back a slightly-too-loud desperate whimper. She can feel Fiona laughing against her a second before she’s shoving her hand over Dani’s mouth, shaking her head and raising an eyebrow at her. Dani feels her cheeks go red in embarrassment - she knows she’s loud, she’s doing her best here - but she still opens her mouth and sucks two of Fiona’s fingers in, watching Fiona’s eyes grow darker. Two problems solved, she guesses - Fiona can’t be all smirky at her and Dani can’t be too loud. 

She knows they can’t actually have sex in this hallway; for one thing, they’ve definitely already been missed and their friends are not polite enough to leave them alone long enough. There’s also just really not enough room, honestly. But the making out is nice, and briefly satisfying her oral fixation is nice, and maybe expressing some of their pent-up anxious energy from being forced to socialize for too long is the nicest thing of all. 

She can’t speak, but she can grip Fiona’s hip tightly over her dress and moan when Fiona pushes her knee between Dani’s thighs, spreading them a little and giving Dani something to grind down on. She can reach up under Fiona’s dress and run her hand up her thigh, slipping the tips of her fingers just barely into the leg of her pants, and Fiona makes a low noise in response, breath hitching in a way that means she’s doing her best to stay quiet too. She bites down on Dani’s neck even harder, right over her pulse point, and Dani actually sees stars. 

“I think we should leave,” Fiona gasps, nipping at her earlobe and sending chills down Dani’s spine. Dani nods fervently - fuck the party, fuck the holiday entirely actually. New Years Eve is stupid, she’d rather just bring in the new year with Fiona in their bed anyway. Fiona pulls her fingers out of Dani’s mouth and, quicker than Dani would think possible, reaches down to press them against the front of her underwear. Dani surges forward and kisses her hard, biting at her lips and moaning into her mouth as Fiona presses harder, rotating her fingers in slow circles.

Fiona doesn’t allow it for long; she pulls back giggling and runs her hands through her long hair, undoing all of the styling Dani had done to it earlier. She’s not even mad about it, as long as they get to go home now. Fiona reaches forward to gently push back the shock of curls falling over Dani’s forehead, brushing her fingers over the shaved side of her head briefly and leaning in to place a kiss there, like she just can’t help herself. It makes Dani blush; it’s entirely ridiculous, but she feels her cheeks going red anyway. Thankfully, the majority of their lipstick was already gone by the time they ended up here, but they take a few seconds to wipe away any smudges before they troop back down the hallway.

They wave briefly at the living room full of their friends on their way out, but nobody really seems surprised to see them leaving. Dani really doesn’t think they were obvious, but then again, New Year’s Eve is just an excuse to get drunk with your friends, and most of them are already drunk. They make it into an uber without any problems, and Fiona spends the whole ride pressed right up against her, squeezing her hand so tightly Dani’s surprised that she can still feel her fingers. 

Fiona’s barely closed the door to their flat before Dani’s pushing her back against it, kissing her deep and dirty and swallowing her gasp of surprise. She manages to undo the buttons at the top of Fiona’s dress, pushing inside to grasp her breast, squeezing gently through the thin lace of her bralette. Fiona sighs, arching her back and pulling Dani closer, wrapping her arms around her neck. It’s not long before Fiona shoves against her shoulders, pushing her back and then down to her knees, Dani laughing before she pushes up Fiona’s dress and leans in, breathing heavily right over where Fiona’s warm and wet even through her underwear. Fiona’s grasping one of her hands for dear life and has twined the fingers of her other hand into Dani’s hair, holding her close. Dani noses against the shape of her, licking gently over the fabric as Fiona’s breathing gets heavier above her until she can’t tell what’s her saliva and what’s Fiona’s wetness. 

There’s always something so affirming about sex with Fiona; she’s been more or less comfortable with her identity as a lesbian for the last several years, but nothing makes her feel as unquestionably gay as her mouth on Fiona’s pussy, the way she can’t get enough of it. And it’s been easy right from the start, when all Fiona had to do was look at her in a certain way to get Dani going. Something about that easiness just feels so right - Dani’s never been with anyone who feels like home the way Fiona does. She knows all of the signs of Fiona’s arousal; the flushed cheeks, the unfocused eyes, the way she goes more forceful and grabby. She knows how bold Fiona is when they fuck - the way she takes exactly what she wants and then spends as long as she wants taking care of Dani in return. The way that Dani isn’t even surprised to be shoved to her knees anymore and how she loves it every single time. Dani’s been down here just gently licking and sucking at her through the fabric for what feels like forever and she already knows that if Fiona told her to stay here until she finished, she would without even arguing. 

But Fiona’s impatient, digging her nails into Dani’s scalp as though to tell her to get a move on; it only serves to make Dani want to slow down even further, take her time. But whereas she likes the anticipation, Fiona just gets frustrated, and beyond anything else Dani just wants her to feel good. And right now, they’re both tipsy and she definitely doesn’t have the focus to draw this out the way she wants to. So she reaches up, pulling her underwear down and off completely, helping Fiona step out of them and tossing them aside. She grins up at Fiona, reaching up to grab one of her hands and lace their fingers together again, kissing her palm gently. Fiona rolls her eyes back at her, but it’s mostly fond; she loves the sappy shit as much as Dani does, probably even more sometimes. 

She pushes the skirt of Fiona’s dress up again, smiling her thanks when Fiona eagerly takes the fabric and holds it out of her way, blue eyes bright and excited even in the darkness of their entry. Dani slides her hand up Fiona’s thigh, squeezing her bum gently and pulling her leg up, over her shoulder, spreading Fiona a little bit more. Fiona gasps at the movement, clearly somehow surprised, and Dani leans in quickly, licking a long stripe through her folds. Fiona squeezes her hand and flexes her thigh on Dani’s shoulder, clearly fighting the urge to pull her closer. Dani hums a little bit, licking over her again and dipping inside, feeling the way Fiona’s muscles flutter a little, like she’s trying to clench down around Dani’s tongue. She drags her tongue up the length of her, flattening it as she licks over her clit. She gets distracted, briefly, looking up at Fiona through her lashes and seeing her looking down at her, watching; they can just barely make eye contact like this, but it’s so incredibly hot Dani feels herself pulse needily. She doesn’t have a spare hand to touch herself with, but she knows if she waits Fiona will make it so good for her. 

Fiona whimpers softly, tossing her head back as Dani refocuses her attention, gripping her thigh for leverage and putting her big mouth to good use - she licks all the way up her slit, relishing in the taste of her, wishing they were in bed so she could have both of Fiona’s thighs wrapped around her, drowning everything else out. She loves it like that, but she loves this too - she loves that they’re so into each other still that they couldn’t even make it to the bed. They’ve had their fair share of sex all over this flat, but there’s something so base and hot about being right here in the doorway. This is their flat that they live in together because they love each other, and they can fuck wherever they want in it without hiding. She feels Fiona let go of her head and she pauses for a moment, looking up to see her pinching at one of her nipples, still holding on to Dani’s other hand like she doesn’t even know she’s doing it. 

Dani groans at the sight of her, diving back down to fuck her with her tongue again, holding so tightly to Fiona’s thigh she’d be worried about bruises if she didn’t know any better. Fiona’s getting louder, now, an obvious sign that she’s close, and so Dani licks over her clit again, short flicks that have Fiona gasping and her whole body tensing. She hooks Fiona’s leg more securely over her shoulder and manages to free her arm; her hand is cramped like this, but it’s worth it when she can slide a finger inside and feel Fiona’s soft walls. She strokes the inside of her and sucks her clit gently and Fiona’s grip on her hand goes tight, her head thudding against the wall as she comes, grinding down into Dani’s face and hand a little bit. Dani feels her pulsing and clenching from the inside and it’s all she can do to keep her breath as she keeps going, trying to make it as good as possible for her. She moans a little bit as she goes back to licking her gently, easing her through it slowly; she’s pretty sure if she squeezes her thighs together in just the right way she’ll probably come too. 

Fiona squeezes her hand again, reaching down with her other hand to brush Dani’s hair off her forehead. “Come here,” she says lowly, eyes still hazy and unfocused. 

Dani plants a kiss to the inside of Fiona’s thigh, smiling as it makes her shiver, and sets her leg back on the ground, wiping her hand across her chin as she gets to her feet. Her head is spinning and it’s either from the remnants of the alcohol or standing up too quickly or just the way that every sexual experience with Fiona is the hottest of her life until the next one. Fiona leans in, kissing her slow and deep, reducing Dani to a shaky, needy mess within seconds, gasping against her mouth. Fiona smiles against her lips and then pulls away to kick her shoes off, holding Dani’s hand to keep her upright as she does the same. It’s like some sort of bubble has burst and they can both breathe again, but the air between them still feels charged and Dani just wants to live in it. 

They chase each other down the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom, Fiona tripping over her own feet more than once and forcing Dani to catch her. It’s adorable but also a little bit frustrating and Dani’s kind of wondering where the balance she’d used to keep her leg wrapped around Dani’s shoulder had gone. Once they make it into the bedroom, Fiona pushes Dani down onto the bed, grinning at her and leaning down over her for a kiss, biting her lip. Dani’s greedy for it, running her hands up Fiona’s sides and starting to pull her down on top of her, but Fiona clearly has other ideas, leaning back and giggling at Dani’s whined response. 

“Don’t tease me,” Dani pouts, gripping Fiona’s hips to keep her from moving too far away. She slides her hands down and then underneath Fiona’s dress, running her hands up her thighs and lifting her dress slightly, moving her hands to grasp Fiona’s ass and pull her closer. She’s throbbing and wet and she’s dying to be touched. But sometimes it’s like she can’t get enough of Fiona, can’t spend enough time touching her or tasting her, and right now feels like one of those times. She could get lost in it, if only Fiona would let her. But Fiona clears her throat and steps back just enough for Dani to have to drop her arms, and starts plucking at the bottom of her sweater.

Dani lifts her arms over her head, waiting patiently while Fiona lifts her sweater up over her head, tossing it over her shoulder and finally moving to straddle Dani’s lap. She leans in to kiss her while she easily unhooks Dani’s bra and pulls that off too, finally pushing her down onto the bed once she’s completely bare from the waist up. She sits up and just stares for a while; it used to make Dani anxious, Fiona’s wide eyes tracing every inch of her. But now it just makes her feel sexy, wanted even. Fiona always looks at her like she’s starving, like she’s going to absolutely wreck Dani, and it makes something warm settle in the pit of her stomach. 

Fiona traces a line from the waist of Dani’s tights, up her stomach, grinning when the muscles there clench against Dani’s will. She traces up over the swell of one breast, circling the nipple lightly with the tip of her finger, and then the other, moving up to settle at the base of her neck, loosely cupping her throat. Dani swallows hard just to feel the constriction there, mostly imagined but still so hot. Fiona sees it, too, and just smirks at her, like she knows exactly what Dani is thinking. Dani just watches her, completely unashamed. They’ve been together for so long that there’s very little they haven’t tried - it’s not like they’re the kinkiest couple, but they know what each other likes.

They also know each other’s limits, though, and still being tipsy pretty much rules out anything complicated. That’s fine, though; Dani doesn’t need anything but Fiona herself. Fiona’s tracing little swirls across the skin of her chest and stomach, following her own finger like she’s entranced. The top of her dress hangs open, exposing the pink bralette underneath, and they’d left her underwear out in the entry, and the bottom of her dress is rucked up by her position on Dani’s lap and it’s briefly overwhelming. Fiona moves, then, and Dani whines pathetically. 

“Calm down, idiot,” Fiona teases, yanking Dani’s skirt zipper down and bending down to bite at her hip as she pushes it down her thighs. It’s a sharp bite and Dani gasps at the feel of it, not expecting it. Fiona licks over the bite and then tosses the skirt behind her too, probably to join her sweater on the floor somewhere, and peels Dani’s tights and pants down as one. Dani’s kind of impressed at the way she manages to do it so smoothly, frankly; the way that Fiona manages to be in complete control even when they’re both losing it will never stop being sexy. 

She reaches for her, pulling her down into a desperate kiss, completely unashamed of being unable to keep her cool. Fiona giggles into her mouth but kisses her back, stroking her hand down the length of her side and holding her waist tightly, slipping her arm underneath her to force her to arch her back a little bit. She starts biting her way down her neck, leaving a trail of wetness behind that cools in the chill of their room and gives Dani goosebumps. Fiona dips down further to trace Dani’s nipple delicately with the tip of her tongue, making it into a point so that the sensation is fully concentrated where she wants it, and Dani sighs in frustration. 

“Fi,” she whines, nudging her side with her knee. “If you’re going to be a tease can you at least get naked?” she asks, pouting up at her. She knows Fiona’s weak for her puppy eyes; the whole internet knows, for god’s sake. It definitely works now, as Fiona leans back up to sit back in Dani’s lap and fingers the hem of her dress. 

“I thought you were going to take it off for me?” she asks, something mischievous in the curve of her half-smile. It’s cheesy and stupid, but Dani loves it anyway, loves this ridiculously cheesy and stupid woman so much. It’s so easy when they’re close like this to flip the switch from horny to just - loving Fiona, wanting to cuddle her close and never let her go.

But then Fiona raises an eyebrow at her and pats her cheek gently, trying to get her to refocus. Dani groans, sitting up so she’s at eye level with Fiona’s breasts, sliding her hands under Fiona’s dress and up her back, digging her nails in a little bit and smiling against her collarbone as Fiona grunts a little bit in surprise. She bites down on her collarbone, giggling when Fiona yanks hard on her hair in response, and dips down to take Fiona’s nipple into her mouth through her bralette, darkening the fabric. Fiona arches forward, pushing her chest into Dani’s face, and Dani pulls back, smiling at Fiona’s protests. She pulls Fiona’s dress over her head, twining a hand in her hair as soon as it’s off and pulling her closer, and this is so close to what she’d been wishing for earlier she can feel herself rapidly losing it. She leans up to catch Fiona’s mouth in a kiss, sliding their tongues together gently and just letting herself sink into it for a minute as they fall backwards, wrapping her legs around Fiona’s waist happily. 

She feels Fiona’s hands drifting even as they’re kissing, and her stomach clenches in anticipation. Fiona’s slow about it; she strokes gently along Dani’s slit, just barely dipping her fingers in until Dani groans in frustration, suddenly desperate all over again. Fiona just knows her so well - she knows that it feels better for Dani if there’s a slower build; knows that Dani always tries to fight it anyway, eager to crest that hill as quickly as possible to feel good. Fiona smiles against her mouth, slipping a single finger inside and spreading Dani’s wetness around, drawing it all the way up just short of where Dani wants her. Dani whimpers, twisting her hips as though she thinks it will be any help at all; Fiona just slows down even further, even slowing their kissing. 

Fiona bites down on her lower lip and her eyes fly open; she hadn’t even realized they’d been closed. Fiona’s looking back at her, and as soon as they make eye contact she rubs directly over Dani’s clit, circling it gently with her finger. Dani can tell she’s being loud, maybe louder than usual due to the alcohol, but maybe it’s actually just the effect Fiona has on her. Fiona stops again, though as soon as Dani’s eyes slide shut again; she blinks them open and glares up at her, getting the picture at last. It’s almost cruel, except for the fact that this little power play is absolutely making her even wetter and Fiona absolutely knows it. 

Fiona smiles angelically back down at her and then resumes touching her, dragging her fingers through Dani’s slick folds and firmly pressing against her clit again, framing it between two fingers and stroking that way. Everything is so hot; Dani can feel herself sweating, and she can feel how wet she is all over her thighs as her legs spread for Fiona. She’s sure it was freezing in this room before, but she can barely breathe through the heat of Fiona’s eyes and hands on her like this. Dani gasps, mouth falling open as Fiona sinks her fingers inside, stroking the inside of her gently; she grasps frantically at Fiona’s waist to ground herself, and Fiona captures her hand with her own, interlocking their fingers and pushing her wrist down against the bed. Their eyes are still locked, Fiona’s pupils blown, the black almost fully swallowing the blue. Dani squeezes her hand, arousal warring with affection as she finds herself once again so grateful for Fiona knowing exactly what she needs.

“Can you come?” Fiona whispers, sinking down a little bit so that she can straddle one of Dani’s thighs. Dani can feel her wetness against her and it only spurs her on; now she’s twisting her hips to try and get Fiona deeper and firming her thigh so Fiona has something solid to ride against. 

“Please,” she stutters. Fiona grinds down a little in response, laughing breathlessly as Dani moans when she pulls out and strokes over her clit again. 

“Come on, then,” Fiona says, working her fingers against Dani’s clit with purpose, and it’s either really good timing or Dani’s just that gone for Fiona because she almost immediately feels herself tense up, completely out of nowhere. She’s moaning right into Fiona’s mouth when she bends down to kiss her through it, sucking on her tongue and dipping her fingers back inside to give her something to clench down on as she comes. It lasts forever, or at least it feels that way; she can feel Fiona grinding down on her thigh and reaches up through what feels like one million layers of gravity to get her hand between them, stroking over her clit to send her over the edge. They stay like that, just kissing deep while the aftershocks spark through them, holding each other as close as they can.

Abruptly, Dani’s exhausted. Fiona rolls over next to her, but she’s pulling Dani closer in the same movement, kissing her soft and slow as she rubs a hand gently up and down her back. Dani feels like she’s floating, but she wrenches her eyes open long enough to focus as she reaches up to plant a kiss on Fiona’s forehead and then her cheek. Fiona pulls away briefly to yank her bra off and then she’s back, kicking wildly to try and grab the duvet and pull it up over them. Dani rolls her eyes, bending down to grab it and pushing Fiona onto her back so she can rest her head on her chest, listening to her slowing heartbeat.

“Was it a good party,” Fiona asks, sounding half delirious.

Dani snorts. “You mean the party we spent two hours at flirting and then ditched so we could come home and fuck?”

Fiona pinches the skin of her waist and Dani giggles, biting her in response. “The party was fine, I just like coming home with you better.”

“We missed the countdown,” Fiona says, actually sounding kind of sad about it. 

“Time isn’t real, stupid, we can do a countdown now if you want.” Dani replies, knowing as she says it that there’s no way in hell she’s moving from where she is right now.

“You’re stupid,” Fiona retorts. Dani plants a very wet, sloppy, obnoxious kiss on her collarbone in response, giggling when Fiona groans in disgust. “Love you though,” Fiona murmurs, kissing the top of her head.

Dani hums back at her, eyes drifting closed.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ irrationalqueer.
> 
> name/inspiration from dress by taylor swift.


End file.
